Legendary Blades
by DriveRed
Summary: After being defeated by a new Nighlok, the Samurai Rangers set out to find the Legendary Blades. However, to wield these powerful, ancient swords, they must face their fears, pasts, and truths. Can they complete the journey many have tried, but all failed
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_It was another typical day for the Samurai Rangers. They had been practicing hard all day long. It was worth it however, as mentor had told them he was giving them Saturday off. Excited, the Rangers worked their butts off to do good that day, and the rest of the week._

_It was then however, the Gap Sensor went off. The Rangers rushed out of the Mansion, and to the city._

_In the city, a new Nighlok was attacking. He looked like a mixture between an Ape, and a Samurai, and had a long black katana. He was looking for some fun._

"_Stop right there Nighlok!" a voice called from behind him. The Nighlok turned around to see the Rangers standing there, fully morphed._

"_Ah Rangers, good of you to join me. I am Apekana, the most feared Nighlok in all of the Sanzu River. I am so strong, I make Master Xandred look like a wimp." the Nighlok gloated._

_Mike stepped forward. "We'll see about that!" he said. The Rangers ran forward, Spin Swords raised. Apekana then charged at them, pulling out his black katana._

_Mike charged in first, and swung at Apekana. Apekana merely knocked away Mike's Spin Sword, and struck him directly in the chest, sending him to the ground. Emily tried next, and got hit harder than Mike, and hit the ground hard._

_Kevin then tried. Being a better swordsman, they figured he would have a better chance. They however, were very wrong. Kevin managed to hold Apekana off for a few minutes, but ultimately got hit, and de-morphed before he hit the ground. Mia then tried, but had no effect on Apekana. She just got knocked to the side like a rag doll._

_Finally, Jayden made his attempt at fighting Apekana. It was a better attempt than what the other Rangers could pull off, but it still had no effect on him. After five minutes, Jayden got struck in the chest with Apekana's katana, and fell to the ground, writhing in pain._

"_You Power Ranger are no match for me! Now feel the wrath of my blade, Sumasa!" Apekana yelled. His katana then began to glow, and he sent an energy wave straight at the Rangers. It hit them hard, save for Kevin, who managed to get out of the way. The morphed Rangers then de-morphed. Apekana then laughed._

"_No Power Ranger, or even Deker can beat me!" he laughed hysterically. He then laughed and walked away, leaving the Ranger on the ground, soundly defeated. _

_Watching this however, was Mentor, who sighed. He knew what they needed to be able to defeat this Nighlok. The question was, could they handle the challenge?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Rangers went back to the Mansion. They were beaten badly. Jayden had a cut in his shoulder, Kevin still had the wind knocked out of him. Mike had a cut lip, Emily had a scrape on her forehead, and Mia had a bloody nose. Despite the massive amount of power and force Apekana's attack had, their suits had protected them a great deal.

Once inside the Mansion, they sat in their seats, and waited for Mentor's briefing. He came in, with a book in his hand, and a concerned look on his face.

"How do you all feel?" he asked them gently.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Mike said irritably. Mentor's face was filled with sadness.

"I'm sure you all do. That was no ordinary blade that Nighlok was fighting with. That blade was Sumasa, the twin sword of Deker's blade Uramasa." Mentor told them. The Rangers looked shocked. Only Jayden didn't.

"I remember that legend all to well." he said sadly. Mentor nodded, and began.

"The legend of the twin blades, Uramasa, and Sumasa goes like this. Centuries ago, theose two blades were forged in the depths of the Sanzu River by an evil blacksmith. He created these blades for Master Xandred himself, but they were stolen. Apekana was the one who stole Sumasa, while Uramasa chose Deker to wield it. For centuries, these two blades defeated any opponent who stood in their way. I believe you all seem to know that." Mentor finished.

The Rangers were in shock. Two evil blades? They had thought Deker and Uramasa was bad, but now this? It was then Jayden spoke up.

"Isn't there another legend? About blades that could beat these swords?" he asked. Mentor's face was then quickly filled with pain.

"Yes, but the very idea of you all knowing it is dangerous! I know you all will follow through with what I tell you about them, and I cannot allow you to do so!" he said.

Mia looked at him. "But Mentor, if these swords can beat Apekana's sword, and Deker's sword, couldn't we at least hear the legend?" she asked. Mentor sighed. He knew all too well they wouldn't give up.

"Fine. The legend of the Five Legendary Blades. After the two evil blades were created, an elder, and former Samurai Ranger created five blades based off the power of Fire, Water, Air, Forest, and Earth. These blades were used by the ninth generation of Samurai Rangers, and they managed to temporarily defeat Deker, and Apekana. However, they became very attached to these blades due to their vast power. Once they gave up their Samuraizer's, they refused to hand over the blades. Ultimately, upon their eventual deaths, the blades were scattered, but the spirits of the ninth generation of Samurai haunt the ground these blades are on. Many have tried, and all have failed since then. The last person to have tried to find one of the blades was found dead near it's location." Mentor told them.

Emily raised her hand. "Where are these blades Mentor?" she asked timidly. Mentor shook his head.

"No one knows." he said miserably. The Rangers considered this for a few minutes. Kevin then spoke up.

"What would one have to do in order to use these blades?" he asked.

"One would have to face their past, their fears, or a horrible truth." Mentor told them. Each of the Ranger shifted uncomfortably in their seats. They all had something they feared, or didn't want to face.

Jayden stood up. "That is a chance I am willing to take. Currently equipped, we can't even phase him. We need those blades." he said confidently. They all nodded in agreement.

Mentor stood up quickly. "I will not allow it. There is no one to take over for you if you don't come back. Especially you two, Jayden and Emily! There is no other person in the Shiba family, and your sister is way too sick! The rest of you have sibling who are too young." Mentor told them, desperate for them to listen to reason.

They however, wouldn't. Mia put her arm on Mentor's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down.

"We will be fine Mentor. Please don't worry." she said softly. Mentor watched in frustration as they stood against him. He then sighed.

"Alright, if you all are so determined to find these blades, I will find the map. Meet back here in one hour." Mentor told them grudgingly. The Rangers went off to their rooms to pack supplies. Once they left the room, Mentor began feel an utmost sadness. He loved this team, as if they were his own children. He prayed they came back alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

An hour later, Mentor Ji had the map ready for the Rangers. They had been waiting almost fifteen minutes of him to bring it out, and were eagerly awaiting their newest adventure. He came out of what he called the "Samurai Legacy room"; a room with all the files on past Samurai teams, Zords, and their formations, old weapons, etc. He gave the map to Jayden.

"You will travel as a team for the most part, until you reach the five paths in the road. Each path will be labeled by your Samurai Power Symbol. Once you go your own path, you will be at a dead end after a mile. That is all I know of, or what has been in the files." Mentor told them. They nodded.

Emily put a reassuring hand on Mentors shoulder. "We will be alright Mentor. Trust us on this." she said. Mentor smiled and grasped her hand.

"I know you all will be. You're all a special bunch of Samurai Rangers. I know you will be able to face the challenges ahead." he told them. He then proceeded to shake the guy's hands, and gave the girls hugs.

"From a quote I heard long ago by a wise man, May the Power Protect you." Mentor finally told them. They smiled and walked out of the Mansion, towards the path. Mentor watched them, and a tear escaped his eye. He knew they would be alright, but would they be alright mentally or emotionally?

The Rangers traveled in silence for most of the trip they had together. Each of them were thinking about what they would have to face. They were scared, but they HAD to beat Apekana, and Sumasa.

After about an hour and half, they reached the five paths. Each path was marked by their respective Power Symbol, carved in a tree. Jayden then turned and looked at them.

"Alright, this is where we part ways. Good luck to each of you. Remember, no matter what, stick to you training, and wits. They can't stop a truly strong Samurai." he told them. They each nodded, and went down their path; Mia to the far left, Mike next to hers, Jayden in the middle, Kevin's next to Jayden's, and Emily's to the far right.

Mia went down her path, which came out to be an open area, near a very tall cliff. She had began looking around when she heard a noise behind her. She turned, and gasped. Standing in front of her, was the Pink Samurai Ranger figure.

"Hello my dear. Prepare to die." The Pink Ranger said.

Mike reached a forest clearing at the end of his path. He looked around him, and got angry.

"Dude! What is this? Is there no big battle? Where is that damn sword?" he asked angrily.

Suddenly, a tree popped out of the ground. The sheer force of it caused Mike to fall flat on his back. He landed in front of a set of feet. Looking up, he saw a Green Samurai Ranger standing over him.

"You want a battle? You've got it." the Green Samurai Ranger told him menacingly.

Kevin reached a small secluded beach at the end of his path. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of the salt water, and how calm everything was. This could be his sanctuary, if it wasn't supposedly haunted.

Then, his senses kicked in; he wasn't alone. He spun around, and saw a Blue Samurai Ranger standing behind him, with his arms crossed.

"Enjoying the scenery lad? You better enjoy it, as it will be the last beach you will ever see!" The Blue Samurai Ranger stated, charging at Kevin.

Emily had reached a clearing, which was a wonderful field. It reminded her so much of her family's farm that she almost thought she could see the farm. She had begun to walk a bit further when she got a strange feeling that she was being watched.

She ducked down and looked around in alert, but saw nothing. She then began to relax a little bit.

"It was probably just my imagination." she assured herself. She then went to get back up.

An arm then grabbed her, and a blade was put across her neck. She looked over and saw it was a Spin Sword. She was then spun around to see the Yellow Samurai Ranger right behind her.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare." the Yellow Ranger said.

At the end of Jayden's path was a large fire. Knowing that the blade was somewhere around the area , he began to walk towards it.

He got near the fire, and he found that it was extremely hot. He looked around and saw nothing.

"There has to be someone else looking for the Legendary Blade of Fire." he muttered to himself was he walked away from the fire. A voice suddenly broke his thoughts.

"There is no one else here, except you and me." the voice said. As Jayden turned around, he saw a Red Samurai Ranger, who was ready for battle. Jayden then pulled out his Spin Sword. The Ranger laughed.

"Mighty brave of you boy, but a dumb idea on the whole. Always thought the Red Ranger clan was the smartest." he mocked Jayden. The two then began battling.

**So we have our five Rangers having to deal with their ancestors spirits. What will they have to face? Next up, Mia's challenge. Can she handle it?**

**BTW- I do not own Power Rangers. I only own Apekana, Sumasa, and the plot, and Legendary Blades.**


	4. Mia's Challenge

Chapter Four-Mia's Challenge

The Pink Samurai Ranger kept advancing on Mia, who kept backing up. Mia had also pulled out her Spin Sword, incase the Pink Ranger decided to charge her down.

"Look, I don't want to fight you. I just need the Legendary Blade of Air so I can help my current team of Samurai Rangers fight Apekana, and his sword Sumasa." Mia told the Pink Ranger. The Pink Ranger however laughed.

"Not like I haven't heard that before girl. No one will ever get my blade, not unless the prove themselves worth to use it." the Pink Ranger said.

"Then what do I have to do to be able to use the blade?" Mia asked. "How do I prove myself?"

"Well, for one. You have to defeat me!" the Pink Ranger yelled, charging down Mia. Mia put up her Spin Sword, readying herself in a defense stance.

The Pink Ranger then pulled out the Legendary Blade of Air. It was a katana in a pink sheath. Both the Air Symbol of Power was on the blades sheath, handle, and on the blade itself near the hilt. The blade then had a faint pink glow to it. Mia knew she was in trouble. Whenever a blade glowed, it was considered a very powerful weapon, with very powerful attacks.

The Pink Ranger then made a strike against Mia, who blocked it. Mia then swung her Spin Sword and struck the Pink Ranger in the chest. The Pink Ranger stumbled back in pain, and looked up at Mia.

"You are the first person in over 50 years to lay a scratch on me." the Pink Ranger said in shock. Mia then took this time to attack again, catching the Pink Ranger off guard. Sending another strike to the abdomen, the Pink Ranger then hit the ground.

The Legendary Blade of Air then began glowing more brighter than what it was already. Readying herself, Mia pulled out her Samuraizer.

"Go Go Samurai!" she yelled, writing her kanji, and morphing into the Pink Ranger. The Pink Ranger then sent a very powerful slash at Mia, who managed to dodge it.

"Is that the best you have?" Mia asked the Pink Ranger. The Pink Ranger then shook her head.

"No my sweet. I can do a LOT worse!" she said angrily. She then sent another powerful energy slash at Mia, who dodged it, but then it happened. The Pink Samurai Ranger sent another energy slash, which hit Mia. Mia fell to the ground, unconscious, and de-morphed.

Mia awoke several hours later, and groaned. She was in a ton of pain. She went to get up, but realized her hands were tied behind a tree. She also noticed there was a large bandage on her head.

"Oh my, what happened?" she asked. The Pink Samurai Ranger then walked out from behind a tree.

"You fought very well girl. Never have I had to use three Air Slicer attacks. You are very different from the rest of the Pink Rangers I have fought." she told Mia. Mia looked shocked.

"Um, thank you." she said. "If I'm so good, why are my hands tied?" she asked.

The Pink Ranger stopped and looked at Mia through her visor.

"I have looked into your mind, and have seen your fears. You must face two fears. It shouldn't be too bad. If you almost beat me, you can do this." the Pink Ranger said.

It then began getting darker out, until there was nothing to see. Mia tried tugging on her bindings, but to no avail. She then saw four figures walking towards her. It was Jayden, Emily, Kevin, and Mike.

"Hey guys! Can you help me out here?" she asked. Kevin walked up to her, holding out a plate. It was the chicken she had made him for when he was staking out the baseball boy, Ryan.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but you cooking is completely horrible." he said. He then made her eat some of the chicken. It tasted horrible. She spit it out, and "Kevin" laughed.

"Yeah, I did the same thing." he scoffed.

Mia looked like she was ready to cry. It was then she noticed something about Kevin. He had four eyes, and was growing fangs.

Emily then stepped forward, looking the same way Kevin did. She was hold her peanut butter and jelly Omlet.

"I can't believe you made this. It was disgusting." she said, making Mia eat it. Mia then threw it up.

"Guys, why are you doing this?" she asked, near tears.

Jayden then stepped forward, smiling. Mia held her breath, anxious for what he might do.

A huge spider then burst from his body, same for Mike, Emily, and Kevin. Mia screamed as the huge spiders advanced on her. She then managed to break free of her ropes.

"Spin Sword!" she called out. He Spin Sword appeared in her hands, as she began slaying the giant spiders. She grimaced as she attacked them. She had a horrible fear of spiders.

Once they all had been slain, the scenery then changed back to normal, and the Pink Samurai Ranger then stood there. Mia dropped to her knees, tears in her eyes. The Pink Ranger then walked up to her.

"You passed your tests. It takes a lot of courage to face one's fears. You have rightfully earned the Legendary Blade of Air." the Pink Ranger said. She then handed over the Legendary Blade of Air to Mia, and disappeared.

Mia held the sword, which was in its sheath, and smiled. She could feel the power radiating from it. This would help her in battle a ton. She just hopped she didn't begin to rely heavily on it, as her ancestor did.

Deker snapped out of a meditation trance. He hten felt a weird sensation.

"So a Legendary Blade has been found. I will see to it it can never be used." he said to himself, walking off in Mia's direction.


	5. Mike's Challenge

Chapter Five

Mike looked up at the Green Samurai Ranger, in shock. So the ghost had the Green Ranger form? Mike really didn't want to fight his own powers, but knew he had no choice in the matter, he wanted that Legendary Bladeof Forest. Mike then grinned.

"Nice suit. I enjoy it myself to be honest." he said jokingly. The Green Samurai Ranger didn't seem quite amused.

"You are here after the Legendary Blade of Forest aren't you?" he asked Mike. Mike nodded his head.

"Yep. So, are you just going to hand it over?" Mike asked. The Green Ranger thought for a moment, then pulled out the Legendary Blade of Forest, and swung down on Mike. Mike managed to get out of the way in time.

"Do you honestly think I am going to just give you the Blade boy? No! You must fight me, and if you survive, pass a test." the Green Ranger told him. Mike gulped. He then pulled out his Samuraizer.

"Go Go Samurai!" he yelled out. He then morphed into his Green Ranger form, and pulled out his Spin Sword.

"Bring it on." he said. Then the two were off battling. Mike knew the sword was powerful due to its green glow. He managed to keep out of it's attack force.

The Green Ranger swung and Mike and Mike jumped out of the way, as an energy slash cut through several trees, making them fall. The Green Ranger became angry.

"That's several trees that took an attack meant for you boy! Consider yourself lucky!" he yelled at Mike. Mike was angry too. Those tree's were part of his Symbol element.

"Maybe you should just give up. You're pathetic attempts of being Mr. Macho Ghost is destroying OUR Symbol element!" Mike yelled at the Green Ranger. The Green Ranger merely laughed.

"And you are doing your part in protecting it?" he scoffed. He then began powering up the Legendary Blade of Forest. Mike followed suit and powered up his Spin Sword.

"Legendary Blade, Forest Vortex!" the Green Ranger called out.

"Spin Sword! Forest Vortex!" Mike yelled out.

The two then began charging at each other. Mike managed to duck under the Green Ranger's attack, and strike him. The Green Ranger fell down in pain. Mike looked proud. He had just beaten the first test.

"Congratulations boy. You passed test number one. Now you must pass test number two, something of your past." the Green Ranger said.

"Um, what is this thing from my past that I have pass for a test?" Mike said nervously. The Green Ranger laughed.

"Something that happened when you were just a kid." he said, as the scenery began to change.

Soon, the two were in the city. Mike looked around and saw his 9 year old self, and his older cousin Davy walking down the sidewalk. Mike then became filled with guilt; he knew what was about to happen.

"I remember this. It's the day Davy died." he said out loud. The Green Ranger nodded.

They watched as Mike and Davy were joking around, leaving the arcade. The two were enjoying a prize they had won, not noticing the three grown men that were following them.

"Davy, do you think that we could do this again next Saturday?" a young Mike had asked Davy. Davy, who was twelve nodded his head.

"Sure we can buddy. We'll spend all day at the arcade." Davy had told him.

Then, the men attacked. The pushed the two boys down, and began kicking them. Mike had started fighting back, due to his training in Martial Arts, and his Samurai training he had had thus far in his life. He kicked one guy in the stomach, and did a sweep kick in another.

The third guy pulled out a knife and tried attacking Mike with it. Mike managed to dodge all of his attacks. The third man then got mad.

"Let's see how you like this, you little twerp." he had said. He then picked up Davy, and stabbed him in the stomach. Both young Mike, and the present Mike watched as the scene unfolded. Older Mike then had tears come to his eyes.

"He had no business doing that. Davy didn't attack him, or try fighting him. That was on me." he said, the tears falling.

The Green Ranger put his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"What did this scene make you want to do?" The Green Ranger asked Mike quietly. Mike looked away.

"It made me want to find him, and kill him myself." Mike said angrily. The Green Ranger shook his head.

"It also made you want to train harder didn't it? So you would never have to watch your team go through this when you joined. However, you had began slacking in your training, and being a goofball." the Green Ranger told him. Mike nodded sadly.

"I can change this. I will be a better Samurai. I'll never slack off, or goof off during training or battle ever again." Mike said determinedly. The Green Ranger then took out the Legendary Sword of Forest.

"This now belongs to you. You passed the final test. You realized your weakness and are going to change on it. Take this, and defeat the Nighlok." the Green Ranger said handing Mike the Legednary Sword of Power. Mike took it happily. The Green Ranger then disappeared, and the scenery turned back into the forest.

Mike then headed back to the path, ready to fight the Nighlok, and to make sure his friends didn't have the same fate as Davy did.

**So we have two Legendary Blades found, and three to go. We also have Deker heading off in Mia's direction. What will she do? How fast will the other Rangers get their Legendary Blades? What challenges will they have to face?**

**Next up is Kevin's challenge. I guarantee it will be a funny one =)**


	6. Kevin's Challenge

Chapter Six

Kevin managed to dodge the Blue Samurai Rangers attack. He knew this would be a difficult fight, the Blue Ranger had centuries of training to be able to kill anyone who came for the Legendary Blade of Water.

"What's wrong lad? Scared to fight your ancestor?" the Blue Ranger asked in mock concern. Kevin glared.

"Definitely not. I've trained my entire life to be a Samurai. I'm not about to let some ghost get the best of me." Kevin said proudly. He then pulled out his Samuraizer.

"Go Go Samurai!" he yelled, morphing into the Blue Ranger. He then pulled out his Spin Sword, and began fighting the Blue Ranger.

The battle was a tough one. Both Kevin and the Blue Ranger were on par with each other the whole fight. With every block Kevin made with his Spin Sword however, the glow around the Legendary Blade of Water became increasingly brighter.

The Blue Ranger then powered up the Legendary Blade of Water.

"Legendary Blade, Wave Smasher!" he yelled out, sending a powerful wave like attack at Kevin. Kevin then powered up his Spin Sword.

"Spin Sword, Dragon Splash!" he yelled out, sending his own powerful attack at the Blue Ranger.

The attacks hit each other, and there was a giant explosion. Neither Ranger lost their ground. The Blue Ranger then laughed.

"You are good lad. But let's see if you can face your fear." he said. The Blue Rangers helmet began to change into a face, and then, what looked like Moogers began coming out of the ground.

Kevin could only watch in horror, as his fear came to life, right in front of his eyes. Finally, the Blue Ranger's head stopped changing, the bodies then came out of the ground. Kevin knew it was all to real now.

The Blue Rangers head was now the face of a clown, and clown foot soldiers had come out of the ground.

Kevin stared horrified. The Blue Ranger laughed hysterically at him.

"Scared? You remember what happened don't you?" the Blue Ranger asked. Kevin then began to remember.

_Flashback_

_A five year old Kevin was at the circus with his family, and was watching the trapeze artists. Kevin watched in awe at their movements; the gracefulness of how they did their stunts, and the preciseness of where they had to be._

"_Daddy, once I'm done swimming, and being a Samurai, I want to do this." Kevin had said energetically. His father smiled down at him._

_There was then a tap on his shoulder. "Don't you want to be like me kid?" a voice had asked._

_Kevin looked over and saw a clown staring at him with a maniac like smile. Kevin had screamed and ran out of the circus area. His family had found him hidden up a tree later that night, scared and crying._

_End of Flashback_

Kevin snapped out of his trance, and looked at the oncoming group of clowns that were coming after him. He turned and ran to try and out run them, and saw another group coming towards him. He cowered a bit.

"_Man, can these guys just go away!" _he thought to himself. Deciding there was no other way, he pulled out his Water Power disk, and attached it to his Spin Sword.

"You clowns need to disappear, and quick!" Kevin yelled at them. He then spun the disk, and his blade powered up.

"Spin Sword, Dragon Splash!" he yelled, sending a powerful wave at the clowns, making them vanish. He then sent another one at the second group of clowns, and made them vanish. He then turned to face the Blue Ranger.

"It's your turn ancestor! I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with my fears." Kevin told this ancestor. The Blue Samurai Ranger laughed.

"Easy lad. You passed both tests. Congratulations." the Blue Ranger told him, his head turning back into a helmet. He then walked towards Kevin, and handed him the Legendary Blade of Water.

"You did well in battling me, and facing your fear. I'm sorry it had to be so rough, but you had to prove yourself worthy of earning this blade. I'm confident that you will do well in using it." The Blue Ranger said. Kevin took the sword gratefully, and smiled at his ancestor.

"Thank you. I promise I will only use this for good, and to defeat the Nighlok." Kevin told him. The Blue Ranger nodded, and disappeared.

Happily, Kevin headed back onto the path, and to the road, where he would meet his friends.

Mia was walking along the path, with the Legendary Blade of Air in her hand. She was happy she had done something no one else had been able to do. Suddenly, Deker leaped out at her.

"Pink Ranger, you have the Legendary Blade of Air. Hand me that sword, it has too much power for you to handle." he told Mia. Mia took a defensive stance.

"Never! I earned this. I will never give it to you!" Mia told him. Deker then pulled out Uramasa.

"Then I will battle you." he said. Mia then pulled out her Legendary Blade of Air, and got ready for his attack.

**So Kevin was afraid of clowns? Who would have thought? Also Mia and Deker are about to duke it out. Emily and Jayden still have to face their challenges. Can they pass quickly, and save help Mia?**


	7. Emily's Challenge

Chapter Seven

"Get up, now!" the Yellow Ranger ordered Emily. Emily slowly got up, scared she was going to die. The Yellow Ranger got up slowly with her, her Spin Sword still around Emily's throat.

"Good. Now I'm going to remove my sword from around your neck." the Yellow Ranger told Emily. She then removed the sword from Emily's neck, and it changed into the Legendary Blade of Earth. Emily then turned around.

"I came after that sword. I'm not leaving until I have it." she stated firmly. The Yellow Ranger laughed.

"Please, do you honestly think that some brat like you can take the Legendary Blade of Earth away from me?" she asked. Emily's fists clenched. She then pulled out her Samuraizer.

"Go Go Samurai!" she yelled out, morphing. She then pulled out her Spin Sword. "Bring it on!" she said. The Yellow Ranger then charged forward, and their battle began.

The Yellow Ranger proved to much more than Emily could handle. With every attack, the Legendary Blade of Earth became more powerful. Emily wasn't that well trained to fight such a strong opponent; the Yellow Ranger had centuries, while Emily had only five years of training under her belt.

The Yellow Ranger then began to laugh, quite amused by this battle.

"What's the matter girl, too much for you to handle?" the Yellow Ranger asked her. Emily glared at her from under her helmet.

"Never! I'm just as strong as you! I can be you!" Emily yelled forcefully. She then attached her Earth Power disk, and powered up her Spin Sword.

"Spin Sword, Earth Symbol Strike!" she yelled, writing her Earth symbol with her Spin Sword, and sending it at the Yellow Ranger. It hit they Yellow Ranger, definitely wounding her.

"Nice shot girl. However, lets see how you feel against this." the Yellow Ranger said menacingly. She then powered up the Legendary Blade of Earth.

"Legendary Blade, Earth Symbol Strike!" she yelled, sending her own attack at Emily. The attack struck Emily, and sent her flying. She hit the ground hard and de-morphed, crying from the pain she was in. The Yellow Ranger then put the Legendary Blade of Earth back in it's sheath, and walked over to Emily, and knelt down next to her.

"I guess you are good. Good enough to wound me anyways. Now we are going to go through a few past memories you have. If you manage to go through these memories without crying, you will get the Legendary Blade of Earth." the Yellow Ranger told Emily. Emily wiped her tears, and the Yellow Ranger then removed her helmet, revealing a face Emily was shocked to see.

"Serena?" she asked, confused. "Serena" shook her head.

"No, I only took the form of this face. You wouldn't like what I look like." she said. She then picked up Emily, and held her arms behind her back.

"Just so you don't try swinging at me." the Yellow Ranger said. Emily then watched as the memory cycle began.

_The first memory came. It was of a seven year old Emily. She was walking home crying from school. She had been bullied as usual, and a nasty girl from her class, Rebecca, had pushed Emily to the ground, and kicked her in the ankle. Emily could barely walk, but made it home._

_Serena was sitting outside on the porch, playing her flute and saw Emily walk up the driveway. She immediately ran over to her._

"_Emily! What happened? Are you alright?" Serena asked. Emily hugged Serena tightly._

"_Rebecca was being mean to me. She pushed me down and kicked me!" Emily sobbed. Serena continued to hug Emily, until her parents got home from searching for her._

Emily just watched, and got some feelings of anger.

"That Rebecca girl was always a horrible person to me." Emily growled. The Yellow Ranger looked at her.

"Calm yourself. The next memory is starting." she told Emily.

_The next memory was of Emily, who was now twelve. Serena had just gotten sick, and the legacy of the Yellow Ranger had been placed on her now. Emily sat in her room, and looked at the object that had been given to her; the Ape Folding Zord. She was also holding her favorite stuffed animal, a yellow monkey, which was ironically named Monkey._

"_Monkey, what am I going to do? Serena has trained her whole life for this. I haven't. I can't just take the Yellow Ranger spot from her." she said to her stuffed animal._

_Emily was scared. She was clumsy, and couldn't do anything right. If she became a Ranger, she would more than likely be a danger to the team._

Emily watched this sadly. She remembered that day all too well.

"I felt horrible for taking Serena's spot from her. She deserved it, I didn't" Emily said. The Yellow Ranger spoke, but softly.

"Just continue. One more memory, then the Blade withh be yours." she said. The final memory then came.

_The third memory was an extremely hard one. It was of Emily leaving to join the Rangers. Emily had packed her bags, and went into Serena's room to say her goodbye. She walked into Serena's room where Serena was laying on her bed, watching TV. There was also an IV unit in her room, as she had just gotten out of the hospital with pneumonia._

'_Serena, I'm leaving now." Emily said softly. Serena looked over at Emily. She looked weak, and frail._

"_Goodbye Emily. I know you will do extremely well. Have faith in your teammates, and be strong. You can do this." Serena told her sister. Emily walked over and hugged her. Serena started crying, while Emily fought back tears. Once they were done hugging, Emily left the house, and got into the SUV parked outside of her house._

_Once she got into the SUV, she pulled out a picture. It was of her and Serena when they were younger. Emily then began crying silently, breaking her promise of not crying._

"_I promise I will make you proud Serena.' Emily said to herself._

The memories then stop, and the Yellow Ranger let go of Emily. Emily fought back tears, hoping that she would get the Legendary Blade of Earth. She turned around to face the Yellow Ranger, who still had Serena's face.

"You passed the final test. Congratulations, the Legendary Blade of Earth is yours." she said handing Emily the sword. Emily took it.

"Thank you." Emily said softly. "Serena" then smiled.

"I can also do one thing too. I can allow you to talk to your sister for a moment or two." she said. Emily's eyes got big.

"Really?" she asked, amazed. The Yellow Ranger smiled, and her eyes went into the back of her head. They then reappeared.

"Emily?" said Serena's voice. Emily's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes Serena, its me." Emily said happily. Serena then smiled.

"I've been watching you on the news. You're doing great little sister, I couldn't be more proud of you." Serena told her. Emily smiled.

"You're my inspiration to do well." Emily replied. Serena then began tearing up.

"I'm sorry you have to endure the dangers that you do Em. I wish it could have been me. But, you are more suited for this. You ARE the true Yellow Samurai Ranger. I love you Emily." Serena said. Emily then started crying.

"I love you too Serena.' she said. The eyes then rolled in the back of "Serena's head, and the Yellow Ranger helmet appeared back.

"Thank you." Emily whispered. The Yellow Ranger nodded, and disappeared. Emily then got back up, and ran down the path back to the meeting spot.


	8. Jayden's Challenge

Chapter Eight

Jayden held his Spin Sword, ready for an attack from the Red Samurai Ranger. The Red Samurai Ranger merely cocked his head at Jayden.

"I know my descendents are strong in battle, but are you?" the Red Ranger asked. Jayden smirked.

"You're about to find out." Jayden said. He then took a strike in at the Red Ranger, who merely blocked it. Jayden then tried another attack, but it too got blocked. The Red Ranger laughed.

"I expected you to be better." he said. Jayden glared at him, but could only think about one thing.

"_His voice sounds very familiar." _Jayden thought to himself. The Red Ranger then took a slash in at Jayden, who managed to dodge it.

"I've watched you for awhile now. You are stronger than this. Why aren't you fighting me at your fullest?" the Red Ranger asked Jayden. Jayden then pulled out his Samuraizer.

"You want me at my fullest? Then you got it!" he said. "Go Go Samurai!" he roared, morphing into the Red Ranger. The battle then really started.

The two Red Rangers fought very well. There was no stopping Jayden, who somehow managed to easily over power the Red Ranger several times. The Red Ranger however managed to pull back and defend himself from a final strike each time.

"You have some good skills. Something I expected came from many years of training?" the Red Ranger asked. Jayden made a shocked look from under his helmet.

"You ask me these questions as if you know me. Why?" Jayden asked. The Red Ranger shook his head.

"Defeat me, and I'll tell you." he only said. Jayden then picked up his Spin Sword, and attacked again. The Red Ranger defending against it, and hit Jayden in the stomach with the Legendary Blade of Fire. Jayden then hit the ground.

"Legendary Blade, Blazing Stike!" the Red Ranger yelled, sending his powerful attack at Jayden. Jayden then attached his Fire Power disk to his Spin Sword, and spun it.

"Spin Sword, Blazing Strike!" Jayden said, sending his own attack at the Red Ranger. Both attacks hit one another, and exploded. The Red Ranger laughed.

"You are good, better than I expected." he said. Jayden then got angry.

"Who are you! How do you know how good I am?" Why do you sound so familiar?" Jayden yelled. The Red Ranger then put the Legendary Blade of Fire into its sheath.

"Your Mentor never told you did he?" the Red Ranger asked. Jayden looked confused.

"Told me what?" he asked. The Red Ranger turned away.

"There was only one person, since the ninth generation of Samurai Rangers, to hold the power of a Legendary Blade. Obviously, it was me." he began.

_Flashback_

_This Red Ranger was a younger man, in his Ranger form. He came across the same fire Jayden did, and began looking around. However he heard a laugh._

"_You will never get the Legendary Blade of Fire.' said a voice. The current Red Ranger turned around to see the previous Red Samurai Ranger standing there with the Legendary Blade of Fire._

"_We will see about that." said the current Red Ranger. The two then began dueling._

_After an hour, the current Red Ranger defeated the previous Red Ranger, in a duel, and grabbed the Legendary Blade of Fire._

"_Good job. Just remember. Now you are the holder of this Blade, and when you die, you will be its protector. I have seen what will happen, and there will be a new protector after you." said the previous Red Ranger. The current Red Ranger nodded, and left._

_End of Flashback_

The current Red Ranger then turned around and faced Jayden.

"You have earned this blade. But you must pass one more test." he told Jayden. Jayden got up.

"What test is that?" he asked. The Red Ranger then removed his helmet, and revealed a familiar face to Jayden.

"Can you forgive your old man for dying when you were younger, and dueling you now?" said Jayden's father. Jayden's eyes filled with tears.

"Dad?" Jayden whispered. Jayden's father smiled.

"Yes son. I held the Legendary Blade of Fire when I fought of Xandred. It wasn't enough however, as all five Legendary Blades were needed if Xandred was to be defeated once and for all. The only way was the Sealing Power." Jayden's father said. Jayden just looked in awe.

"Dad, you did what you had to do in order to defeat Xandred. I forgive you. I'm just sorry I broke what you made me promise when I was young, and didn't have faith in my team, and ran away from a fight." Jayden said sadly. His father then put a consoling hand on Jayden's shoulder.

"It is alright that you didn't want to put your team in danger. I did the same thing. You must now focus on using your full power now with your team in defeating Xandred once and for all. You now own the Legendary Blade of Fire." he said, giving Jayden the Legendary Blade of Fire. Jayden took it acceptingly.

"Thank you Dad." he said. His father then made a serious face.

"You must hurry though, your Pink Ranger is in some serious trouble." he told Jayden. Jayden nodded, gave his dad one last hug, and ran off. His father watched him/

"You are an excellent Ranger Jayden. Keep your faith in the Rangers, and always remember, you are the best Red Ranger so far in our history." he said. He then disappeared.

Mia was now morphed, and was fighting Deker with the Legendary Blade of Air. It was working very well against Deker's Uramasa.

"Looks like you're on the ropes Deker. You should just give up." Mia said triumphantly. Deker growled at her.

"Do not get so cocky Pink Ranger, that is the ultimate downfall of a Samurai." he told her.

Suddenly there was a blow to Mia's back. She powered down, and hit the ground unconscious. Standing behind her was Apekana, and Sumasa, and a small army of Moogers.

"Hello Deker." Apekana said. Deker nodded.

'Apekana, I take it Xandred sent you here." he told Apekana. Apekana nodded.

"Yes. I was told to bring back the Legendary Blades for him to destroy. However, I feel we must kill the Pink Ranger, and the others first." he said. He went to pick up the Legendary Blade of Air, but a pink energy shot at him, knocking him back.

"Fool, we cannot touch the Legendary Blades. However, I have a different plan. Moogers, grab the Pink Ranger. We will barter with the other Rangers." Deker said.

**So all five Legendary Blades have been retrieved by the Rangers, and Mia is now down. Will the Rangers barter? Will Mia be saved? Why do I ask all these questions when I write this story?**

**BTW- These past two chapters I felt were very emotional. I literally cried while writing them. I hope you all have enjoyed them, and will enjoy the next few chapters of Legendary Blades. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Moogers had grabbed Mia's hands and had picked her up off the ground. She looked over at the Legendary Blade of Air, and struggled against the grip of the Moogers to get it. Deker looked at her.

"You will be our bartering tool against the Rangers for the other Legendary Blades." he told her. Mia just glared at him.

"My friends will save me, and we will defeat you." she said angrily. Apekana just laughed.

"We will see about that girl." he said, still laughing.

There was then a sudden rustling in the woods. Apekana went over to see what it was. Looking into the woods, he saw nothing. He then turned around, only to get hit in the back. He went flying through the air and hit a tree. They group spun around to see Mike standing there with the Legendary Blade of Forest, ready to attack.

"Mia, you OK?" he yelled to her. Mia couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine!" she said, still struggling against the Moogers grip.

Mike then pulled out his Samuraizer. "Go Go Samurai!" he yelled, writing his kanji in the air. He then morphed into his Ranger form, and began attacking the Moogers that held Mia.

Mia then grabbed the Legendary Blade of Air, and then also morphed into her Ranger form. Standing side to side, Mike and Mia waited for an attack to come. The Moogers then rushed forward.

Just then, Kevin jumped over the group, fully morphed. He then pulled out the Legendary Blade of Water, and powered it up.

"Legendary Blade, Dragon Wave!" he called out, sending a powerful wave at the oncoming Moogers. It struck them and disintegrated them.

"Nice job Kevin!" Mia called out. Kevin turned around and nodded. Apekana then pulled out Sumasa and prepared to attack.

"You three Rangers are done for!" he yelled.

"Legendary Blade, Earthquake!" a voice yelled from behind him. A yellow strike then hit him, and the ground crumbled, shaking. He landed in a small hole, and turned around to see Emily, morphed, ready to fight.

"Awesome Emily!" Mike yelled to her. Emily then ran over to the three Rangers. Deker then pulled out Uramasa.

"Very well. I can defeat the four of you." he said calmly. He then prepared to charge, but got struck in the back also. The others looked up, as did Deker, to see Jayden standing, the Legendary Blade of Fire in his hand. The others rushed over to Jayden.

"Alright Rangers, lets finish this." Jayden said. They all powered up their Legendary Blades.

"Legendary Blades, Quintuple Strike!" they yelled. They then sent out powerful strikes at Deker, which hit him hard. Deker hit a rock, and powered down to his human state.

"Rangers, understand that this isn't the last time you will face me. I will come back stronger, and we will have our battle Red Ranger." he said. He then walked away. Apekana then got up, holding Sumasa angrily.

"You Rangers got some nerve fighting me with those blades. Let's see how good you think you are now!" he said menacingly. He then powered up Sumasa, and sent a powerful strike at the Rangers. Jayden then stepped forward, and swung the Legendary Blade of Fire at the attack, sending it back at Apekana. Apekana then dodged the attack.

"Let's see what these bad boys can do!" Mike said enthusiastically. The Rangers nodded. Mia stepped up first.

"Legendary Blade, Tornado Strike!" she yelled. A pink tornado hit Apekana, and Mia sent a powerful strike at him. Mike then jumped into the air.

"Legendary Blade, Forest Vortex!" he yelled, charging down on Apekana. Apekana hit the ground hard after Mike's attack, and struggled to get back up. Kevin then stepped forward.

"Legendary Blade, Dragon Wave!" he yelled, sending another powerful wave at Apekana, the attack him Apekana, and he struggled to stand. Emily then appeared behind him.

"Legendary Blade, Seismic Swing!" she said slashing down. A yellow strike hit Apekana, and he fell to the ground. Jayden then finally stepped forward.

"Legendary Blade, Blazing Strike!" he yelled, sending a slash of fire at Apekana. Apekana got hit, and then fell down again in an explosion. The Rangers then began to celebrate.

Apekana then grew to giant size. Looking down on the Rangers he laughed.

"You may have powerful weapons now, but will they have an effect on me now?" he asked them.

Suddenly and idea popped into Jayden's head. He then looked at the others, and they looked at him.

"Guys, follow my lead. If this works, we can beat him once and for all." he told them. They all were nervous at his idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Legendary Blades

Chapter Ten

Kevin looked at Jayden, "What kind of plan do you have in mind Jayden?" he asked the Red Ranger. Jayden looked over at him.

"If we can combine the Legendary Blades with our Zords, maybe the power will be enough to stop him." Jayden said. There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. It was a risky move, but a needed one.

The Rangers pulled out their Zords, and Samuraizers. They then threw the Legendary Blades into the air, and wrote the kanji to go into Mega Mode.

"Mega Mode Power!" they cried. The Legendary Blades then transformed into a Mega Blade mode, and the Rangers jumped up, grabbed them, and entered their Zords. Folding up their blades, then put them into the control piece, and put a basic Power Disk onto its holder.

The Zords began to have a faint glow to them, a sign that the Legendary Blades were indeed powering them up. Jayden then wrote the kanji for combine.

"Zords, combine!" he ordered. The Zords then transformed into the Samurai Megazord.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!" they called out in unison. They could feel the power of the Legendary Blades coursing through the Megazord. The Samurai Megazord then pulled out its sword, and got into a ready stance.

"Bring it on power pukes!" Apekana challenged. The Rangers then pushed forward the Mega Bladed Legendary Blades and the Megazord charged, striking Apekana. Apekana then fell to the ground.

"These blades really are helping!" Emily exclaimed. The Rangers smiled under their helmets.

"Lets finish this guy." Jayden said. The others nodded.

"Mega Blade activate!" the called out taking the Legendary Blades, and unfolding them. They then spun their Power disks.

"Samurai Strike!" they roared. The Samurai megazord then slashed Apekkana, destroying him. Sumasa, then also exploded.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said proudly. The others jumped around giving each other high fives and hugs. They had finished one of their ultimate missions, and succeeded.

Once they had returned to the Mansion, Mentor had had them sit down in a circle for their briefing as per usual.

"Rangers, I couldn't be more proud of you. You all went out and managed to defeat the Ninth generation of Samurai, and received the Legendary Blades. This is a feat that has not been accomplished in many years." he told them proudly. Jayden shook his head.

"I didn't defeat a Ninth Generation Samurai Ranger. My father did. I fought my father for the Legendary Blade of Fire." he said. The others looked shocked. Ji nodded.

"He had said he had won it, but I was not sure if he was serious or not." the Mentor said sadly. Jayden nodded.

"We are all mature here. I think that for a team building exercise, we should talk about what we went through." he said. The others nodded. Mia cleared her throat.

"When I fought the Pink Ranger, I was the first to have struck her in a long time. She then managed to beat me, and ender me unconscious. While unconscious, she tied my hands behind a tree, and when I woke up, she put me through my second tests; my two fears. Those fears were spiders, and you guys not liking my cooking. Pretty much, you all said my food was disgusting and then spiders burst from your bodies. I managed to get out of the ropes binding my hands, and beat the spiders. I then received the Legendary Blade of Air." Mia told them. The others had the guiltiest looks on their faces. Before Mia could ask, Mike spoke up.

"Well, I didn't have to face a fear, but a past event. After I beat the Green Ranger in a battle, he showed me the worst day of my life; the day my cousin Davy was killed. I managed to hold off the three guys with knives that attacked us, but one of them stabbed Davy. I never felt so helpless in my life." Mike said. Emily went over and hugged him. Mike then did something the Rangers never expected him to do; he began crying.

"Guys, I've been slacking in my training. I know I have, and I'm sorry. I'm going to work harder from now on. I don't want what happened to Davy happen to you guys." he sobbed. The others nodded sympathetically. Kevin then spoke up.

"After I drew par with the Blue Ranger, he then transformed his helment, and made several foot soldiers come up in the form of my worst fear; clowns." Kevin began. Mike's crying then turned into fits of laughter. Kevin looked at him in annoyance.

"Do you find that funny Mike?" Kevin asked him angrily.

Mike nodded.

"Hell yeah dude!" he said, laughing. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well, after the Yellow Ranger beat me, she showed me past memories. One of them was when a girl beat me up. The second was when I was chosen to take Serena's place. Finally the third was when I was leaving, and I said good-bye to Serena. Once I made it through without crying, I got my Legendary Blade of Earth." Emily said. Jayden nodded.

'You guys heard what I went through." he said. Mentor Ji looked at them.

"You all managed to face fears, and past memories. You all did excellent. Just remember, do not let the Power of the Legendary Blades go to your heads. You must only use them in an emergency." he told them. They nodded.

**Alright fans. Sorry for the delay. Due to the Easter holiday, finishing up a paper for school, and the fact I'm lazier then hell, there was a delay in this chapter. Sorry about that. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next up, and RPM fanfic, and a ultimate team up fanfic =).**


End file.
